1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable computer, more particular to a portable computer having movable cushion pads.
2. Description of Related Art
The portable computer, e.g. a notebook computer, is one of the most popular products in the electronic device market. Because the development of notebook computer is getting matured, a consumer now pays more attention on the appearance design or the convenience in use, instead of the calculation capability of the computer itself, when the user would like to choose a portable computer.
The top chassis and the bottom chassis of a notebook computer are pivotally connected with each other, and the top chassis and the bottom chassis can be rotated to cover one another. The bottom chassis has a keyboard surface and a placement surface opposite to the keyboard surface. The bottom chassis is further provided with at least a cushion pad. When the cushion pad is fixedly disposed on the keyboard surface, the cushion pad can minify the excessive-exerted force that the top chassis is slammed on the bottom chassis; when the cushion pad is fixedly disposed on the placement surface, the cushion pad can minify the excessive-exerted force that the bottom chassis is thrown on a table surface. Moreover, the top chassis and the bottom chassis can relatively rotate 360 degree, such that the keyboard surface of the bottom chassis is opposite to a screen surface of the top chassis.
However, no matter the top chassis and the bottom chassis are mutually rotated to open and close themselves, the cushion pad still exists on each surface of the bottom chassis, thereby causing inconvenience when being carried around.
In view of the mention disadvantages, it still needs for improvement of the portable computer.